You're a Soldier
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: Angsty, MovieSpoilerish songfic for Bryan Adams' 'Sound the Bugle'. Royai. You might want to bring a kleenex.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or 'Sound The Bugle' by Bryan Adams. And Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, which this song is in, is one of the best movies ever made. So ha_**. **_Warning: Movie spoiler, major angst._**

* * *

"Hey, chief. Me and Breda were about to go out for a drink. Comin' with?" Havoc asked, pokeing his head into Roy's room. Roy was silent, sitting in a chair, faceing the window. 

"No thanks, Havoc...I'd rather just stay in here." He said quietly. Havoc scowled.

"You can't stay in here, forever, Colonel. Just come outside and enjoy the warm weather before it gets cold again." He said in a slightly softer tone.

"Go away, Havoc. I just want to be left alone."

Havoc sighed and left Roy's room.

"What did he say?" Breda asked him. Havoc shook his head.

"It's no use. He's never going to be like he used to be. Hughes wouldn't have liked him this way..." He broke off. "Breda, if you think Hughes had never died, do you think it would be different? I mean, it broke Mustansg's heart...do you think any of this would have happened if Hughes was still here?"

"I don't know, Havoc. I don't know."

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

Back with Roy, he was sad and depressed, as usual. He slowly lifted up his hand and touched his chest, right below the collarbone, where the worst scar from his battle with the Fuhrer was. He winced-even through his shirt, it was still palpable. Then he raised his hand up to his face and felt the eyepatch that now covered his right eye and cheekbone. _Damn you, Archer..._ he thought. _Damn you, Bradley...damn you all. _

He didn't want to keep on living. He had nothing to live for. He wanted to get away from it all, forever.

Or just lay there.

I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here

It continued on like that, it continued for days. Roy wouldn't leave his room, wouldn't eat, couldn't sleep. He just stared out the window as he began to slowly waste away in front of his friends eyes, no matter how much they pleaded with him to try and get better. He just got worse and worse. His normally pale complexion became nearly that of a ghost, his veins like ropes around the fadeing muscles.

Standing up for the first time in days, he walked, dragging his feet, to the small table in the room, and opened the door with a trembleing hand. He pulled out his old pistol, the one he had barely touched in three years. He held it carefully in his hand, and ran his fingers over the monogram that read, "Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist". He smiled bitterly at this. He wasn't a colonel. He was barely even the Flame Alchemist anymore. He was just a man.

Slowly, he raised the gun to his temple and prepared to pull the trigger.

**  
Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light I fear that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on  
**

"Goodbye, everyone." He whispered to nothing. He took a deep breath, and...

"COLONEL! STOP!" Leuitenant Hawkeye flung herself onto him and pulled the gun from his surprised hands, flinging it to the side.

"Hawkeye? Where...where did you come from?" He asked her.

"Havoc called me. Colonel, why have you become like this? How could you even think of killing yourself? Sir, answer me!" She pleaded.

"I don't know, Hawkeye. But don't worry about me, I won't be bothering anybody much longer." He said, his voice becomeing even more depressed as the sentence progressed on.

"Sir, don't talk like that. You aren't being the Roy Mustang I know. Remember who you are. You are Roy Mustang, you are the famous Flame Alchemist. Maybe you can't be Fuhrer anymore. But that doens't mean you should stop living, Colonel. There are people that care about you. Like I do. Even if you dno't care about yourself." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

He had been a fool. He had forgotten about his friends, his family, the woman he loved. He shut his one remaining eye and hugged her back. Tears flowed from the single eye.

**  
Then from on high - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who you are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow  
**

"Be strong, sir. Remember yourself. Remember me. You're a soldier. A fighter. And fighters never give up, no matter how hard the battle gets."

Roy smiled.

"Thank you, Riza Hawkeye. You've given me something to fight for."

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Yeah you're a soldier now - fighting in a battle  
To be free once more -Yeah that's worth fighting for**_**  
**_


End file.
